Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-13940863-20131029153027
Vous voulez lire le scan 726 ? Cliquez ici ! (Merci à l'équipe '''MFTeam '!)'' ---- /!\ A partir de maintenant, tout ce qui est écrit est du Spoil des chapitres 726 et 727 /!\ Cette semaine, Oda nous offre de belles révélations sur la famille Riku ainsi que sur le devenir des gladiateurs prisonniers au sous-sol du Colisée Corrida. Dans les prochains scans, nous en saurons surement plus sur les combats du Bloc D, sur l'avancée du combat Law/Doflamingo, sur Violette ainsi que sur le groupe de Nami se trouvant sur le Sunny. >Prochaine sortie le 6 Novembre 2013 Couverture : "La famille Riku" "Les petits chapeaux de paille" Résumé : thumb|275px|Couverture 726 > Scan général où l'histoire de la famille Riku est mise en avant : *Boo, Ideo et les Funk Brothers, ayant perdus au tournoi, sont également envoyés au sous-sol. *Ricky est étonné de trouver une vieille décharge sous-terraine sous le Colisée. *Tank Lepant, un des commandants de l'ancienne armée royale de Dressrosa, croit reconnaître l'ancien roi Riku parmi les gladiateurs. Tout le monde est étonné. *Ricky s'avère être le roi Riku Doldo III ainsi que le grand-père de Rebecca. *Le roi du royaume de Prodense, Elizaberro II, est heureux de retrouver le roi Riku qui a par le passé sauvé Prodense plein de fois. *La Happou Navy participait au tournoi en vue d'arrêter le trafic d'armes illégales de Doflamingo. *Les jouets de la décharge commencent à se lever et il s'avère qu'ils faisaient tous partis de l'ancienne armée royale de Dressrosa. *Xai se fait aspirer par un trou et tombe devant Trébol qui le transforme en jouet et le commande d'aller jusqu'à l'Usine et le port commercial. *Bartolomeo voit Luffy. *Gancho explique qu'autrefois, les Nains ont pris la mer en quête de trouver des ressources que leur pays ne produisait pas et qu'un jour, un certain Donquichotte proposa un traité avec les Nains pour que les hommes arrêtent de les attaquer. Les Nains acceptèrent et commença une vraie ère d'esclavage pour eux. *Cette ère noire se termina lors de l'arrivée au pouvoir du roi Riku il y a 800 ans, à la fin du Siècle Perdu. Les nains et la famille Riku ont tissé des liens très forts pendant 800 ans. *Gancho reprend en disant que depuis 10 ans, lorsque Doflamingo a repris le pouvoir, il a essayé d'instaurer la même politique diabolique que ses ancêtres et qu'il a fait enfermé 500 Nains dont la petite fille de Gancho, la princesse Monchéri. *Le Soldat Fureur Éclair dit qu'il est en réalité le père de Rebecca. _________________ Sortie du Scan 727 le Mercredi 6 Novembre 2013. > Spoilers du scan 727 : '' Cover Page: X. Drake (or one of the Drake Pirate members) arrive to solve the problems, take Caribou away. - Toy Soldier recalls the past, Dressrosa was a peaceful country and had no wars in 800 years. Everything changed when Doflamingo appeared on that night 10 years back. - Doflamingo used to hijack ships of countries who were dedicated to the Celestial Dragons, the ships he hijacked used to carry "tribute". He became a threat to the World Government and demanded to become a part of the Shichibukai. - Doflamingo demanded for King Riku's throne, he asked for a ransom of 10 billion Beli's from Dressrosa (King Riku). As King Riku didn't want a war and wanted to continue the peaceful rein over Dressrosa, he accepted this and was ready to pay the ransom. - The Kingdom wasn't that rich, and thus King Riku and his men started also collecting a little bit of money via the citizens (donations/taxes, not yet clear exactly). - All of a sudden, King Riku along with the soldiers he was with started attacking the citizens of Dressrosa and set fire to buildings, they had tears in their eyes whilst doing this. It was Doflamingo's doings, he was using his powers to control King Riku and the soldiers. - Doflamingo was waiting in the dark until the time was right, when the country hated King Riku the most and he lost credibility, Doflamingo then appeared as a hero to save ''> Liens du scan 727 : LIEN FR - Disponible ! LIEN EN - Disponible ! ----